


Missed Call

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Series: On the Line [1]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, glee kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Based on <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/41745.html?thread=56152337#t56152337">this</a> GKM prompt. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Call

The first time it happens, Chris hangs up the moment he realizes what he's hearing.

It's on a Friday evening after a particularly long week and when his phone buzzes he automatically presses the answer button, not looking at the name on the screen because no one but people he _likes_ to talk to ever call him that late on a Friday. It takes a moment for him to hear anything and then a muffled moan makes him pull the phone away from his ear and stare at the screen in shock. _Darren_. It's there, bright and clear and when he puts the phone back to his ear and hears another moan, he immediately clicks out of the call.

By the time Monday rolls up and they're back to work, Chris has forgotten all about the call.

-=-=-

The second time it happens, it takes a little longer for Chris to recognize a sound that gives away what's happening. It's the all too familiar noise of a hand covered in lube and stroking that makes him stare at the screen of his phone again, the same name as the first time burning into his brain. This time, he clicks out of the call just as fast, but his breathing is a little heavier as the sound echoes through his sleep-addled brain.

He figures Darren will call or text once he's realized that he made a call, but there's no follow up contact over the weekend and no indication of having noticed the middle-of-the-night call.

-=-=-

The third time, Chris looks at the screen and sees Darren's name and the latest quirky photo before he answers the late night call.

"What have you done now?" he asks with mild exasperation, all too used to Darren calling when he's stranded somewhere at a party.

Instead of a reply, Chris hears a deep grunt and the squelching sound of lube, followed by a muted, " _oh fuck_ ". He's used to the words out of Darren's mouth, but the tone of this one makes him freeze and he forgets for a moment that he's not supposed to listen.

What brings him back to earth is the sound of a bed creaking and a string of further cussing, then a moan that sends all blood straight down to Chris' cock.

He hangs up and fights the urge to wrap his hand around his hard on and relieve the tension because his brain yells at him about how wrong it would be.

Again, by the time he sees Darren again, there's no acknowledgment of the call from either of them.

-=-=-

The fourth time, Chris freezes at first when the phone buzzes and Darren's name pops up on the screen, the time similar to the previous calls. There's a nagging joke in the back of his mind about scheduled sessions and he briefly considers teasing Darren about it. He realizes immediately that it would mean bringing the issue up and Chris shakes his head, knowing that he won't.

"Miss me already?" he quips instead as he answers the call.

There's no answer and Chris knows he's not heard. The noises from the other side seem clearer this time, but he's paying closer attention too. There is a moan and a gasp that send shivers down his spine and he feels his cock hardening at the sound. His brain yells at him to hang up but Chris is frozen, lost in the sound of moans, gasps and the unmistakable echo of a hand stroking firmly over a hard cock.

" _Oh fuck, Chris!_ "

Chris' eyes open wide and he hits the "End Call" button before throwing the phone onto his bed like it's burning.

_Definitely not mentioning this to Darren._

-=-=-

It doesn't happen for quite some time and Chris doesn't let him mind wander to the calls again. The season wraps and they all set off to their summer break plans, Chris' focus eaten up by his book tour mostly, his phone silent without the urgent "in season" calls from his cast members and anyone with last-minute notes on his filming schedule.

Then a call comes in on a late night when he's just back from a signing, exhausted but on a high from how well it went. The call ends before he can scramble to reach it and he frowns in confusion when he finally looks at the screen and sees Darren's name next to the missed call notification. Without thinking it over, he presses the button to call back, a brief worry in his mind because Darren barely calls unless it's urgent.

"Hey," Chris speaks the moment the call is picked up and barely a second later there is a thud and a gasp.

"Oh hi Chris," Darren sounds out of breath and flustered, "is everything okay?"

"You called me," Chris' eyebrows scrunch in confusion, "I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Oh," Darren clears his throat, "I didn't realize…" his voice drifts off a little, "I was… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I must have…"

"Butt-dialed me?" Chris attempts a joke but his brain is slowly adding up the pieces.

"Yeah," the relief at not having to actually admit it himself is palpable in Darren's voice, "I was just… I forgot that the phone was on the bed."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, you didn't, I wasn't sleeping."

"When are you ever in bed unless you're crashing?"

"I was… nevermind," Darren stumbles over his words and that's enough of an answer to confirm Chris' suspicions so he decides to not let Darren brush it off that easily.

"What were you doing, Dee?" he asks with a chuckle.

"Nothing, I was… nothing."

It's then that Chris realizes that he's hearing sounds that are way too familiar and he can't stop the reaction those sounds cause. He feels his cock hardening at the hitch in Darren's breath and the gasp that accompanies a creaking of a bed.

"Darren?" Chris takes a deep breath, "Are you…?"

When he's not getting a response, Chris freezes, assuming he's crossed a line and prepares to apologize and hang up. The guilt hits him and feels like a cold shower that immediately gets rid of any arousal.

"I… yeah," Darren's voice breaks the silence.

The acknowledgment is enough to make Chris' blood rush straight back down to his cock and he can't say if the gasp that follows it is his or Darren's.

"Fuck," Darren groans, "I'm sorry, I… forget about it, Chris, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Chris replies quietly, only just holding back from an audible moan.

"Chris?"

"I…" Chris took a deep breath, "Can I hear?"

The response is a surprised gasp and Chris immediately has an apology on his tongue, but doesn't get to say it.

"You…" Darren sighs and whimpers, "I… yeah."

Chris' first reaction is to hang up and panic but it takes him a moment to actually make his muscles move. When his fingers twitch around the phone, it's to the sound of Darren's low growl that seems a little further away than when he was speaking before.

" _Fuck,_ Chris, do you really want to… I mean, I don't mind you listening but it's not like…" Darren's voice quivers, "I'll be saying much."

"You could, though," Chris finally manages to speak, his voice a little hoarse, "you could tell me what you're doing. Tell me what you're thinking of."

He shifts on the bed, phone clutched between his fingers and close to his ears. He finds the volume button on the side and presses it until the sound is maxed out. His cock is straining against the fabric of his sweatpants, a damp spot emerging where the tip presses against the seam.

"You," Darren breathes out shakily, "I was thinking about you. I am."

"What… what are you doing right now, Dar?"

Chris feels like he can't move, his fingers frozen as they grip the phone, almost as if he's trying to crush it. He hears Darren's heavy breathing, hears the little gasps as Darren, as Chris can only imagine, moves his hand.

"I'm… _fuck_ , imagining you here," Darren mutters between two gasps, "Imagining it's your hand on me…"

"Where on you?"

"On my cock, _shit_ ," Darren's voice drops, "So fucking hard. I wish it was you, Chris, I want it to be your hand stroking me…"

Chris lets out a breath he's been holding and realizes that while he was listening, his hand made it down to his pants. He cups his fingers over his cock and presses down, his hips bucking into the touch. His other hand is still clenched around the phone but he manages to move it and put the call on speaker. Darren's groan echoes around the room the moment he places the phone on his bedside table.

"Fuck, Dar, I wish I was there," he says loud enough so Darren can hear him, "I'd put my hands on you everywhere, let you touch me…"

"Are you…?" Darren asks shakily, " _Shit_ , Chris, are you touching yourself?"

"I am now," Chris admits and slides his sweatpants down.

"Fuck I wish I could see," Darren's voice drops some more, lower than Chris ever imagined and he can't deny that it's doing things to him.

"I'm not sending you a picture," he chuckles but seriously considers asking for a photo from Darren.

He's always been better with visuals, but something about just hearing Darren's shaky moans makes him whimper. It's not that much of a drive to Darren's house, he could totally make it over and…

"God, Chris," Darren groans at Chris' words, "you can't just… don't say things like that. Now I want a picture… not that my imagination needs much help."

"What _are_ you imagining, Dar?"

"You…" Darren starts and Chris lets out a frustrated grunt, but before he can ask for a more detailed description, Darren continues, "I'm thinking of how you'd feel on top of me. How your skin would feel against mine. I bet it's soft everywhere, like your hands are."

Of course they both know how the other's hands feel, they've done enough of that on set and sometimes off. Chris knows how tight Darren's grip can get and his mind shoots to that when he wraps his own hand around his cock and strokes.

"Fuck, I want your hand on me, Dar," he whispers.

"I'd let you," Darren replies, "I would love to just relax and let you do… you could do whatever you want to me, Chris."

The next few moments are filled with mostly silence from both of them, broken only by an occasional moan and a few stray whimpers.

"I… so close already, Chris," Darren speaks up again and Chris can hear the way his breath hitches in an all too familiar way.

"Darren…" he gasps as he recognizes the different sound, " _Fuck_ , are your fingers where I think they are?"

"Where _do_ you think they are?" Darren teases now and Chris has to wrap his hand around the base of his cock and tighten his grip.

The image of Darren on his bed, legs apart and fingers buried deep in his ass is almost enough to make him come right then.

"Are you imagining it's my fingers inside you? Getting you ready? Stretching you?" Chris asks, all embarrassment gone.

"I am now," Darren lets out a deep moan, "I want it to be you, fuck. I want you to open me up like this. Want your fingers in me."

"I bet you look fantastic," Chris grips his cock tighter, "Open and ready for me."

He thinks of how Darren would look on his knees, ass up in the air, waiting for Chris to just take him.

"God, Chris, please," Darren whimpers, "I'm … fuck, I can't hold back anymore."

"Don't. Let go, Dar, let me hear you, please."

The speaker of the phone is loud and clear enough that Chris can hear everything. He hears the creaking of the bed as Darren's back arches off it, the gasps and expletives leaving Darren's mouth, the sound of come hitting Darren's bare chest, the thump as Darren falls back on the bed when his orgasm passes, the way Darren's breathing sounds like he's run a marathon, all that is enough to get Chris close in a matter of a few strokes. He bites down on his lower lip as his own climax rushes through him, come splattering against his skin.

"Fuck," he sucks in a breath when he stops shaking, suddenly noticing the silence on the other end of the line, "Darren?"

"Yeah," Darren's voice sounds shaky and the few beats it takes him to answer are enough to make Chris' blood run cold.

"I…"

Chris is lost for words. He feels like he should apologize for taking advantage, then his mind unhelpfully supplies a rather unfeeling 'thank you'. When Darren doesn't say anything, he starts panicking a little and wonders if they crossed a line that shouldn't have been crossed.

"Chris?" Darren finally speaks, "Chris, I can hear you thinking."

"No, you can't," Chris automatically throws back, familiar with that line from Darren because it's a staple in their conversations.

"Could I… can I come over? I think we should talk."

Chris' breath catches and a gasp escapes his lips.

"Don't… it's not _that_ kind of a talk, I promise," Darren starts, "I just… I really want to kiss you right now."

"I'm home," Chris manages to say, still unsure.

"I'll be there in twenty," Darren replies and hangs up.


End file.
